Sora and the Corpse Bride Chapter 10: Romantic Evening
In Emily's bathroom, Esmeralda and Jasmine kept scrubbing Emily, while she's in the tub, getting washed up for the big night for Sora, while Katara is there with Emily, "Tonight is the night!" Esmeralda dumped a bucket full of water on Emily. "I'm not sure I can do this," said Emily. "You don't have time to be timid," said Katara, "You must be bold, daring." "Bold, daring," Emily shakes the water off, like an animal, trying to get herself dry. "There will be music," Katara explained, "Romantic candle lights, provided myself," Jasmine began to dry Emily with a towel, "And when the moment is right, you confess your love." "Yes, I can…I…no, I can't," Emily looks down, sadly. "You care for the guy, don't you?" Katara asked, as she walked next to Emily. "More than anything," Emily replied, while Rapunzel kept trimming Emily's hair. "Well, then you must tell him," said Katara. "All done," said Rapunzel. "Voila, you look so…so…" said Katara. "Stupid?" Emily asked, as she stared at her refection, with pigtails and bows. "Umm, that's not quite the word I was looking for," said Katara. "Rapunzel, that's not the way to cut it. Move aside," Ariel began to trim Emily's hair, until Rouge came in, clearing her throat, "You gentleman awaits." We now see Sora, wearing a blue tux uniform with a blue jacket with a red rose, blue jeans, a white shirt underneath and black shoes to make him handsome for tonight. Sora walked down the stairs and saw Emily, wearing a red ballgown with a shoulder line. Emily stood there, until she looked at Katara, telling her to go on. Emily cleared her throat and walked down the stairs. Sora and Emily stared at each other and smiled. They both bowed and they're in arm in arm, began to walk downstairs, while Cosmos began to sing, with Ansem and Ilana by her side. Cosmos: Tale as old as time True as it can be Barely even friends Then somebody bends unexpectedly In the dining room, Sora and Emily ate dinner, and Emily is doing very well with her dinner. Just a little change Penelope Pitstop played the violin next to Sora. Sora smiled and beckoned Emily to dance with him. Small to say the least Both a little scared Neither one prepared, Sora and the Corpse Bride At the ballroom, Emily gulped, as Sora placed his hand around her waist. Sora looked at her and Emily began to dance with him. Ever just the same Ever a surprise Terrence, Katara who cuddled against him, and Rouge watched, smiling. Becca just smiled watching and putting her hand on her cheek. "Gerard, I wish you were here with me." Ever as before Ever just as sure As the sun will rise Emily is doing very well, with Sora's help and continued to dance with him. Tale as old as time Tune as old as song Bitter sweet and strange Finding you can change Learning you were wrong Certain as the sun Emily and Sora continue dancing, until Sora laid his head on her shoulder, while Emily smiled. Rising in the east Tale as old as time Katara, Terrence and Rouge smiled at Emily and gave her thumbs-up. Becca then watched with awe. Song as old as rhyme Sora and the Corpse Bride Katara dimmed down the lights in the ballroom. Tale as old as time Song as old as rhyme Sora and…the Corpse Bride Emily and Sora finished dancing and began to walk outside, after the tall doors opened. "Off to bed, Ilana," said Cosmos, "It's past your bedtime." Ilana yawned, as Cosmos kissed her, "Goodnight, honey." Ilana walked out of the ballroom, but she looked back through the doors smiling. Outside, Emily and Sora are at the balcony, under a starry night. They both sat down next to each other and they were quiet for a bit, until Emily broke the silence, "Sora," Emily held his hands with hers "Are you happy here with me?" "Yes," Sora answered, but he looked through the distance. "What is it?" Emily asked. "If only I could see my brother, just for a moment. I miss him so much," Sora answered, desperately. Emily looks disappointed for a moment, until she has an idea, "There is a way." Sora smiled and Emily led him someplace. At the West Wing, Emily handed him the locket, "This locket will show you anything, anything you wish to see." Sora held the mirror, "I like to see my brother, please?" Sora turned away, while the locket opens and shines bright. Sora saw Roxas, fallen in the woods. He coughed. Sora was shocked, as Emily looks at him, concerned. "Roxas…oh no, he's sick," said Sora, "He maybe dying and he's all alone." Emily turns and looks at the rose deep in thought, "Then…you must…you must go to him." "What did you say?" Sora asked. "I release you and Becca, you're no longer my prisoner," Emily replied. "You mean…I'm free even Becca?" Sora asked in amazed. "Yes," Emily answered. "Oh, thank you," Sora looked at the mirror, "Hold on Roxas, I'm on my way," Sora handed the locket back to Emily, but she lets him keep it, "Take it with you, so you'll always have a way to look back and remember me." "Thank you for understanding how much he needs me," Sora smiled and began to leave, while Emily looks down in depression. Sora touched her cheek and rushed out, while Rouge watched him. "Well, your highness," said Rouge, "I must say everything is going just peachy. I knew you had it in you." "I let her go," said Emily, as she looked down at the rose. "Ah, yes…" Rouge realized what Emily said, "You what? How could you do that?" "I had to." Emily answered. "I know, but why?" Rouge asked. "Because…I love him," Emily said. "She did what?" Katara, Terrence, Cosmos, Ansem and Ilana asked, after Rouge told them. "Yes, I'm afraid it's true," said Rouge. "He's going away?" Ilana asked. "But she was so close," Katara looked down. "After all this time, she's finally learned to love," said Ansem. "That's it, then. That should break the spell," Katara grinned. "Katara, that's not enough," said Terrence, "He has to love her in return." "Now, it's too late," said Rouge. Ilana sneaked out quietly to do something important. Meanwhile, Emily watched Sora, riding on Rapidash and let's out a howl in sorrow and anger. "Roxas, Roxas?" Sora called out in the woods, until he gasped; he saw Roxas, face down in the snow bank. Sora came to their house just in time to help Roxas with Becca. As they went inside, CereCere was disguised as a snow-woman and shook out of the snow, "They're back," she ran off to tell Myreille. Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanfictions Category:Fanfics Category:Beauty and the Beast Parodies